


An Ineffable Game - Supplement

by somnolentblue



Category: Ballad of Mona Lisa (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Image with Transcription, Newspaper (broadside), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The VivaSilva Gazette. Nov. 25, 1899.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ineffable Game - Supplement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerboseWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerboseWordsmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ineffable Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298576) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



> This is a supplement to my Yuletide fic, [An Ineffable Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298576). The full transcription of the gazette's content is below the image.
> 
> Moon phase information from [NASA - Moon Phases: 1801-1900](http://eclipse.gsfc.nasa.gov/phase/phases1801.html).

[VivaSilva Gazette. Nov. 25, 1899 [pdf]](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/ineffablegame/vivasilvagazette.pdf).

(Click on the image to access the full-size jpg [1035x1600])

[   
](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/ineffablegame/vivasilvagazette.jpg)

[[Return to An Ineffable Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298576#part3)]

 **The VivaSilva Gazette**  
34.3883, -118.5101  
Nov. 25, 1899

 **Laboratory Explosion Causes Little Damage**

Chirgery and 'Chinary, proprietors Journey-Chirgeon Mary Cavendish and Machinist Brendon Pheles, had a fiery opening last night.

Chirgery and 'Chinary is the result of a partnership between Cavendish and Pheles. Cavendish is a natural scientist, trained by the Chirgeon V——— and knowledgeable in supernatural and supranatural anatomy, physiology, and materiality. Pheles, formerly an employee of Constituents, was trained in metallurgy and smithing in London and specializes in miniature repairwork, metallurgy, and custom smithing. They intend to use the proceeds of their enterprise to support their inquiries into the nature of the in/corporeal divide, which is the subject of Cavendish's research energies.

Yesterday, Chirgery and 'Chinary opened its doors to custom. They offer the standard range of apothecary powders and salves for homo sapiens alongside more specialized compounds and nostrums for the health and well-being of homo supernaturalis. Clockwork curiosities and metalwork designed to enhance one's natural abilities are available in limited quantities for ready-purchase; a broader selection of cast, forged, and machined pieces can be commissioned and customized.

The official celebrations closed with libations and fireworks designed by Pheles with flourishes by Cavendish, but it ended more explosively than intended when an unanticipated exothermic reaction occurred between Cavendish’s aqua regia distillation and Pheles' crucible works. They report that the structure and foundations of Chirgery and Chinary remain sound, although some of their equipment was damaged. Cavendish’s consulting practice will continue without interruptions; Pheles affirmed his commitment to filling all orders placed within the contracted time. No one was injured, and they apologize for any interruptions of theosophical experimentations.

 **Travel & Transport**

Southern Pacific Railway and the International Dirigible Alliance continue talks about freight rates. Aethograms and telegrams have been flying between the negotiating factors and their respective boards, but conflicting rumors make it impossible to ascertain the status of their negotiations.

Our agents report that current speculation centers on three possibilities: an imminent merger, which we judge unlikely due to incompatible business models; an imminent duel, which would result in labor dispuits due to the potential loss of life; and bankruptcy by one or both parties, which would disrupt all trade.

 **[Untitled]**

Three print ornaments have been added to our extensive collection. We have four of each design.

They can be incorporated into your commissions at the usual rate.

 **Today's Household Tip**

Saleratus, also known as sodium bicarbonate, is recommended to remove ectoplasmic residue from natural fibers.

 **Today's Falsehood Exposed**

Vampires are not created through an exchange of blood or by the performance of arcane rituals; a slow transformation is required, and the fluids involved are much more varied than the sanguine.

 **Community Calendar**

• the Society of Naps, Ocarinas, and Gambols announces that they have resolved to conclude their Annual Shenanigans Sequence with a bonfire on December 29. The Sequence commences on December 15, when they will host a dance in the Great Hall. On December 20, they will open their meeting hall for spontaneous debates, ad hoc discusssions, and convivial conversations.

• Anna Garcia, schoolmistress, announces that the students of VivaSilva will perform Marlowe’s _Doctor Faustus_ at 3 post meridiem on December 7. The performance will occur _en plein air_ in the suprabotanical gardens.

• the Mercurial Cacophany will give a concert three nights hence

• the Audio Observatory will be open without interruption on December 3 and December 4 so that all who wish to experience the eclipse may do so. Audio-visual adapters will be available to all, gratis. N.B. Dec 3 is the night of the new moon, and all of the usual regulations and strictures will be in effect.

• Ephemera, purveyor of fine texts, reports that its next shipment of almanacs, bestiaries, and other books of reference and recreation is due to arrive on December 2. This date confirmed by adapted ailuromantic consultation.

• VivaSilva has passed its 227th day without the creation of an accidental vortex, uncontrolled conflagration, or time distortion field. N.B. the record stands at 314 days.

If you wish to post a notice, please contact the editors. Items listed in order received.

 **Moon Phases**

Waning Moon - November 25  
New Moon - December 3  
Waxing Moon - December 9  
Full Moon - December 17  
Waning Moon - December 25  
New Moon - January 1  
Waxing Moon - January 8  
Full Moon - January 15  
Waning Moon - January 23  
New Moon - January 31  
Waxing Moon - February 6  
Full Moon - February 14

 **Other Notes**

December 3 - annular solar eclipse  
December 17 - partial lunar eclipse  
December 21 - solstice

 **Miscellanea**

• Dead body, female, found in the woods. Physical investigations will be conducted by Sheriff Lupo; metaphysical investigations will be conducted by Chirgeon Blake with the assistance of Journey-Chirgeon Cavendish. Malice not suspected.

• Shipton's Tannery is accepting apprenticeship petitions.

• Mayor Star extended an invitation to the League of S.T.E.A.M. to hold a demonstration of remedial ectoplasmic apparation management.

• Peter Sing, bonded shelley, moved to VivaSilva. He thanks the community for its welcome and states that he prefers squid to the traditional shelley dish of sautéed cerveaux.

• The price of quicksilver continues to rise. Currently, it is $51 per flask for quantities less than a carload or $50 per flask for a carload.

• -.. --.. --.- .. ..-. ... | --. ..-. -- -- .--. -..- - .. .--- --.- | .... ... -... --- ..- ..-. . | -.. .. -... ... ..- ..-. ...

• Garret A. Hobart, 24th Vice-President of the United States, died on November 21 after a long illness. He is survived by his wife, four children, and two goldfish.

 **Advertisements**

Ephemera — 1N, 1W — Booksellers, Stationers, and Consulting Library  
We carry all standard reference works for scientific studies, chymical concatinations, and mechanical manipulations. Practical guidance on ectoplasmic incursions, vampiric vanquishings, werewolf wardings, and daemonic dealings.  
Let us help you. Discretion assured.

Constituents — 1N, 2W, 2U  
ready-made and custom forged

Store  
Come shop at a place we call Store  
In pretense it's really quite poor  
But upon its vast shelves  
Are wines fit for elves  
And other libations galore.

Millinery & Corsetry — N 34° 23’ 5.34” W 118° 30’ 36.98”  
to serve all your structural needs

[[Return to An Ineffable Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298576#part3)]


End file.
